Hallie McStuffins
Hallie McStuffins is one of the main characters from Doc McStuffins. She is a sweet and very beautiful stuffed plush purple hippopotamus in a candy striped nurse's outfit who loves to help her and Doc's patients in the clinic and the Toy Hospital. Background Personality Despite her sweetness and beauty, Hallie is sassy and has a southern accent. She is Doc's nurse in the toy clinic and loves to help every toy. Hallie is a little tomboyish in the way she talks. She often uses food-based images and comparisons. She cares a lot about everyone, and everything, and Doc would be lost without her in the clinic. But she is not against having fun! Physical Appearance Hallie is a rotund stuffed purple hippo with red glasses, a red and white striped apron with a yellow tag, a white shirt, and a red and white hat. While playing out in the snow Hallie wears blue earmuffs and a mint green scarf. When Doc and the toys traveled back to the 1800's in "Let the Nightingale Sing", Hallie was given an old fashioned nurse's outfit. When treating pets in season 3, Hallie wore a green shirt with dark pink paw prints on it. On St. Patrick's Day in "St. Patrick's Day Dilemma" Hallie wore a green shamrock hat. When going out on a rescue mission in McStuffinsville, Hallie wears a navy blue rescue lifecoat with light blue and orange stripes. During "The Sleepwalking King" Hallie wore a pajama dress. The top was a light blue type color with one button in the middle and the bottom was pink with pictures of penguins at the bottom of the dress. After accidently becoming a baby toy in "Lambie and the McStuffins Babies" Hallie's outfit changed into a white and pink outfit and she was given a light pink bib with darker pink ridges on the outside. Role in the series Hallie is often shown helping Doc with patients in the clinic. She is kind and gentle to the toys that need help and is a great nurse. During "Huggable Hallie" we find out that Hallie once had a computer chip in her chest that when hugged, would cause her to say the sorts of things a nurse might say. Doc was entirely unaware of this until the chip migrated to Hallie's left foot, annoying Hallie by causing her foot to "talk" whenever she would take a step. After having her mother remove the chip, Doc chose for her to not replace it, since she didn't need a computer chip to make Hallie talk. Songs Sung by Hallie Quotes *"Hiya y'all!" *"This looks like a case for the Big Book of Boo-Boos." *"There there, Sugar. This won't hurt a bit." *"Well, call me a purple hippo!" *"It's hotter than a hippo dipped in hot sauce." *"That's true as pudding!" *"Chilly, what the sweet potato fries is going on with you?" *"I'm as dizzy as a merry-go-round manatee." *"Well don't you two look as tidy as tadpoles in tuxedos." *"Sugar, it's as clear as cake." *"Scars tell a story about you, fairycakes. About the life you've lived and the amazing things you've done!" *"You go girl." *"No matter what color you are, we all love you just the same." *"Help a toy in trouble, and you may even get a brand new friend!" *"Chilly, stuffed toys don't drink milk." *"Your hair is as pretty as a periwinkle flower on a pony" *"Shhhhhhhhhh! You two are louder than fireworks at a football game." *"I'll be your storm buddy! Just stick with me and you'll get through this storm safe as a pig in purple pajamas!" *"These beads are brighter than a buttercup in bloom!" *"I'm a natural made nurse." *"Listen to your heart and you'll know the right thing to say." *"There's nothing to be scared of, sugar. You gotta remember that dreams aren't real. They're just a big old jumble of thoughts and feelings on your mind." *"I got hops in my feet." *"We're toys. We make all sorts of funny sounds when we move." *"Don't worry, sugar! Doc's gonna take good care of you." *"Freeze it like you mean it, toys!" *"A nurse having her own nurse. I could get used to this." *"You're in Doc McStuffins' clinic for stuffed animals and toys." *"Sugar, Doc's as gentle as a Jersey June bug." *"Stuffy stop pushing those buttons before something bad happens." *"This hospital is busier than a barnyard full of bullfrogs." *"Doc, this is a huge hippo honor. Being a nurse is what I do best. And being head nurse is what I'll do better." *"You all look dizzier than a donkey trying to dance." *"A kid shouldn't have to go through a big treatment without her favorite toy." *"It's always a good idea to ask an animal’s owner if you can meet their pet." *"Don't forget the hippo. "Helpings" my middle name." *"I've got medical supplies." *"The important thing to remember is that doctors are here to help." *"We love toys who love helping toys." *"We never had another kid in McStuffinsville before!" *"Let's get movin' and groovin'." *"Looks like McStuffinsville has another hero." *"Being brave means you look your fear in the eye and you wiggle your nose." *"Aren't you cuter than a chinchilla's behind?" Short *Can't Keep a Good Hippo Down Trivia *She's named after the "Nurse Hallie" incarnation of the "Hallie Hippo" toy series. *Hallie can't see a thing without her glasses on. ("Starry, Starry Night"), ("Hallie's Happy Birthday") *She knows how to knit. ("Ben/Anna Split!") *Hallie has a thing she calls 'hippo hunch' that always tells her what Doc will need before she tells her. *Hallie was originally stated to be a gift from Doc's mom in "Hallie's Happy Birthday" and in "Big Head Hallie" she was stated to be a gift from both parents. But in "Bringing Home Baby", this was changed to make Hallie a gift from Grandma McStuffins. Doc got Hallie the very same day she got her magical stethoscope. *Hallie states at one point that they used to call her the mistress of marbles. ("Awesome Possums") *For Halloween, Hallie was dressed up as a daisy in "Boo-Hoo to You!" and as a lion in "Hallie Halloween". *Hallie plays a green trumpet when she's in a band with the other toys. ("Bronty's Twisted Tail") ("Rockstar Ruby and the Toys") *Hallie and Hattie are voiced by the same actress like Sarah Whittle from Jumanji. *Hallie is a HUGE fan of Florence Nightingale. ("Let the Nightingale Sing") *Hallie has purple plush stuffing. ("Selfless Snowman") *Hallie was the last of Doc's main four stuffed toys Doc got. ("Bringing Home Baby") *Hallie has a black belt in karate kangaroos. ("Black Belt Kangaroos") *Ever since Hallie was a little hippo, she has dreamt of singing at a ball game. This came true in "Hoarse Hallie". *In the Doc McStuffins themed Disney Junior logo the "N" resembles Hallie. Gallery Pictures of Hallie hallie 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Dottie's toys Category:Females Category:Nurses Category:Plush Category:Singers Category:Toys